Burning from the Inside
by Ms Frosty
Summary: Her love was so passionate and bright. She was burning from the inside, never risking to come outside.


**A/N: **First attempt to write something different, sort of a song-fic, sort of a small scene, where Helga is a friend of Arnold, they hang out a lot, but it seems like both of them remain silent about their feelings. I've never wanted to write it like a fluffy love story. I prefer it to be hidden. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Hey Arnold!, of course, it belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Song _"Burning from the Inside"_ is by Tenishia & Tiff Lacey.

* * *

_I'm in love again_

_With my best friend_

_I'm falling deeper than I thought, I ever could and then_

_Lost my heart to you_

_Lost every part its true_

_Seems no matter what you say or do I'm losing all my inhibitions too_

She'd been in love with him for a long time, ever since the moment she saw him for the first time since he had turned her life upside down…

She opened her eyes. Trembling inside, she looked at her beloved. His sleepy face attracted her so much, giving the desire to touch, to hold his wet hand, to feel his manly chin, neck, muscular shoulders, and then to go down below, just to freeze in his passionate embrace. But she just should be happy with what she had. At least she had an opportunity to look at him. The fact that she was even looking and feeling him near gave her real, incomparable happiness. He was her precious prize received in advance for the sufferings inside her so-called family.

She thought how to describe the color of her love. Couple of seconds passed and Helga thought of red. So passionate and bright, just like her love. Burning from the inside, never risking to come outside.

_Left alone with you I come apart_

_There alone with you, you hold my heart_

_Burning from the inside when you call my name_

_You turn me outside over, over and over again_

She'd been in love with him for a long time, ever since the moment she saw him for the first time since he had turned her life upside down…

He casually stretched, displaying his torso just like on purpose. Was he trying to flirt with her or something? Helga instantly pushed that thought away. Lightweight pants with soft elastic folds enveloped his legs so beautifully. She just wished she'd stopped staring at him like that, only praying he wouldn't notice.

It wasn't the first time he got her under his spell. She was drowning in his eyes. Helga had always described them as green jelly-bean orbs, in which she saw the ocean, where she could swim forever, never coming back to the surface. And he was just simply looking at her and never noticed or felt what she felt. He wasn't taking her for whom she really was, never trying to see the real Helga Pataki. Perhaps, he could guess she was hiding something. But…that was just possibly all girls nature and he just didn't have the desire to search within her trembling and exited soul. If she loved him, she would have told him already, he thought. She probably knew that. With that thought sadness touched her heart. She bit her lower lip, not allowing herself to cry. She could never cry. Not in front of him, because she had always been a strong girl.

She was standing in his bathroom again. Her beloved brought a razor to his lathered cheeks. She always loved to watch him shaving with a serious expression on his sweet and innocent face. Oh, how she desired to be in razor's place, just to gently touch his chin, to feel how soft and delicate his skin was, becoming closer and closer to his lips…

She'd been watching him with tenderness in her eyes. Without him knowing it, she gave him all her love and warmth she possibly could. She just knew he needed it in his complex and treacherous life.

Quickly and impulsively, he took off his clothes and hardly stared at his reflection. And the mirror represented him in all its glory. She could probably eat him with her eyes. No matter what, he'd always been perfect to her. Elastic legs, inflated torso, silky curls on his chest… She could feel butterflies flying inside her stomach, they were dancing around, barely touching her feverish skin, filling her with desire to just give up her fears and what ifs and just come up with a confession. Something always stopped her. Somewhere in her heart she realized it just didn't feel right if he would know the whole thing. Of course she wanted to tell him the whole thing…How long has it been? Almost 20 years. She wanted to slap herself in the face for waiting for so long. But again, not in front of him. She wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, to slowly whisper in his ear how his presence caressed her eyes, how his opened and kind heart gave her ease, joy and filled every cell in her heart with pure delight. She was totally embarrassed with how real her thought seemed. Helga felt her cheeks slowly turned red. And then he turned around. And their eyes met. And the world stopped.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Helga?"

"I shouldn't be here, football-head, it's not ethical."

"Since when do you care what's ethical and what's not?"

"I've always cared. You probably just never noticed. Since you're always walk around with your head in the clouds. But I've got to admit, you look…nice?" – she said 'nice', as if asking his permission to make a compliment. – "I bet all girls are ready to get you into bed."

Arnold smiled with the corner of his lips.

"Not exactly. You know I'm not the kind of guy who's ready to marry the first counter."

"I know. I'll make sure you'll find a good girl, football-face."

"I know you will."

"Will you introduce me to her? You know…as a friend?"

"Sure, Helga."

"Good."

First sprays of cool, refreshing water ran down his naked body, they were shining like silvery dews in the morning after the rain. He relaxed and began to mutter some simple song under his breath.

_Crashing down like water_

_It's when you say my name_

_Then I realise_

_I'm in love again_

_Passion like no other_

_And I don't feel the same_

_You can see in my eyes_

_I'm in love again and again_

"I think I'd better be going, Arnold. "

It seemed like her fate was to watch him from afar forever. She knew what he was about to do next. He would go out of shower, make himself a cup of coffee. That smell always tickled her nerves, causing her to think about him more and more.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" – it sounded more like a question.

"Don't forget what you've promised, football-head."

"I won't_**." Because you already know her, Helga.**_

_I'm in love again, and every time I spend_

_With you seems far too short, I need to be with you at the end_

_Every night I dream, about you kissing me_

_And when you're close it feels so real, not just fantasy_


End file.
